


Куда ты держишь путь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide Attempt, suicide ideation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Крыша Св. Барта не даёт Джону никаких ответов, но он продолжает возвращаться туда каждый день, до тех пор, пока однажды этого не делает. Пост-Райхенбах со счастливым концом.





	Куда ты держишь путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whither You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484801) by [nickelsandcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsandcoats/pseuds/nickelsandcoats). 



_5 июля 2012_

В тот день Джон пришёл туда впервые. Ветер трепал рукава его одежды и волосы. Замерев у края, но не так близко, как Шерлок, Джон смотрел, но не вниз. Отсюда ему были видны крыши нескольких невысоких зданий, а если он поднимал голову, то видел облака.

Наконец, набравшись храбрости, он наклонился над краем и глянул вниз; желудок тут же скрутило, а в ушах неприятно зазвенело. Он так вцепился в парапет, что стало больно пальцам. Сначала его взгляд скользнул над тем местом, которое он боялся увидеть, а затем он посмотрел туда, где на мостовой стоял сам, ожидая и беспомощно смотря вверх и слушая, как дышит и говорит Шерлок.

Джон закрыл глаза.

Если бы он позволил себе это, то смог бы почувствовать твёрдый пластик мобильного телефона, когда прижимал его к уху всё сильнее и сильнее, будто надеясь на то, что если связь будет лучше, она сможет безопасно перенести Шерлока на землю.

Если бы он позволил себе это, то понял бы, что в его воспоминаниях стал стираться тембр голоса Шерлока.

Открыв глаза, он заморгал от яркого солнца. Сделав глубокий вздох, Джон задержал его, а затем, медленно выдохнув, заставил себя посмотреть туда, куда приземлился Шерлок. Сейчас там было пусто, но он мог представить лужу крови на том месте, где лежал Шерлок, всё ещё тёплый, но далёкий и совершенно безмолвный. Пристальный взгляд Джона скользил по пейзажу внизу, отчаянно пытаясь найти то, что позволило бы Шерлоку пережить падение, превратив его в чёртов трюк.

_Это − трюк. Просто трюк._

Джон никогда не верил в магию, но он не видел иного способа для того, чтобы Шерлок мог спастись.

Мобильный телефон сообщил о новой смс, и в течение того мгновения, пока он доставал его из кармана, он иррационально надеялся, что смс-ка будет от Шерлока. Но это оказался Майкрофт, любопытный мерзавец.

_Миссис Хадсон ждёт вас. Пожалуйста, не забудьте о вашей встрече. МХ_

Вздохнув, Джон бросил последний взгляд через край крыши, прежде чем вернуться в мир живых.

 

_12 мая 2013_

Джон не знал, что привело его на крышу. (Ну, на самом деле он знал, но не хотел признавать этого не только вслух, но даже в глубине души). Но впервые оказавшись на крыше, он встал на то же самое место, на котором стоял Шерлок, и посмотрел туда, где тот умер.

И до сих пор он поднимался на крышу много раз.

И до сих пор он не верит в магические трюки.

Обычно никто не находил его там. Большую часть времени он сидел, прислонившись к низкому парапету, который окружал крышу здания по периметру, и просто дышал, чувствуя, как воздух наполняет лёгкие. Иногда он стоял и, держась за бетон, позволял ветру дуть в лицо. Как правило, где-то через час в реальность его возвращала смс-ка от Майкрофта.

Но сегодня Молли Хупер нашла его сидящим на краю и свесившим ноги как раз над тем местом, куда упал Шерлок.

Робко приблизившись и прежде чем заговорить с ним, она удостоверилась, что он слышит её шаги. Джон должен был подавить усмешку, когда подумал о том, что она смотрит на него так, будто он − маленькая мышка, которая может испугаться до смерти, если подкрасться к ней незаметно.

Смерть не пугала его. Нет, его пугало другое: то, что ждало его ночью, когда он ворочался, пытаясь сделать всё, чтобы не заснуть, понимая, что сны, которые его ждут, будут воплощённым ужасом. 

Он позволил увести себя и даже разрешил Молли взять себя под руку в тот момент, когда она сопровождала его к лестнице. Он не оглядывался, а его мобильный телефон упорно молчал.

 

_5 июля 2013_

Обычно, когда Джон оказывался на крыше, он молчал. Он хотел услышать невысказанное _я люблю тебя_ в дрожании голоса Шерлока, когда тот стоял здесь и прощался. Вспоминая его слова каждый раз, когда приходил сюда, Джон надеялся, что однажды они причинят меньше боли. После того, как Шерлок упал с крыши, он был здесь больше ста раз, но от любых слов становилось только больнее.

Джон сидел на краю, широко расставив ноги. Барабаня пальцами по парапету и шурясь от солнца, он смотрел на небо. Сегодня не было облаков. Раздражённо выдохнув, он повернулся, позволив ногам повиснуть в воздухе.

Он не смотрел вниз.

Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и немного наклонился впёред, чтобы почувствовать, как на него начинает действовать сила тяжести. Он подумал о том, чтобы встать так, как стоял Шерлок, но не решился, потому что не был настолько храбр ⎯ ему просто не хватало духу сделать это так, как сделал друг.

В тот момент, когда он решил, что позволит силе тяжести принять себя в свои объятия, его мобильный телефон ожил. Не открывая глаз, он опустил подбородок на грудь. Отвечать не хотелось, но телефон продолжал снова и снова сообщать о смс-ке, поэтому, вздохнув, он достал его из кармана.

Чуть не выронив телефон, он уставился на сообщение.

_Он жив. МХ_

_Чёрт возьми._

Джон замер, а потом добавил: _Я вам не верю._

_Вы не должны мне верить, но как вы узнаете, лгу ли я, если вы останетесь здесь? МХ_

_Чего вы хотите?_ устало напечатал Джон, ощущая, как учащённо бьётся сердце.

_Просто подождите ещё немного. Верьте. МХ_

Пауза, а затем:

_Пожалуйста. МХ_

Джон посмотрел вниз и увидел, что чёрный автомобиль стоит почти на том же самом месте, куда упал Шерлок. Джону показалось, что он увидел в окне машины бледное лицо Майкрофта. Кивнув, он перекинул ноги через парапет. После того, как ноги и руки перестали дрожать, он встал и направился вниз.

Когда он вышел на улицу, машины Майкрофта уже не было.

 

_10 августа 2013_

Солнце приближалось к краю крыш тем вечером, когда Джон решил посидеть на крыше их дома. То, что на чердак можно было попасть из его спальни, дарило ему возможность ускользнуть так, что Шерлок этого не заметит. Не то, чтобы он к этому стремился − после того, как друг вернулся (были и удары и объятия, настолько крепкие, что он волновался, что на рёбрах Шерлока останутся синяки), Джон с трудом выпускал того из поля зрения. Джон осознал, что не может вынести, если Шерлок находится на расстоянии больше чем несколько метров, но сегодня вечером он не был уверен, что хочет быть найденным.

После того, как он просидел на шифере крыши около пятнадцати минут, в проёме выхода на чердак показалась голова Шерлока. Обернувшись, Джон кивнул; улыбнувшись, он похлопал по шиферу рядом с собой в бессловесном приглашении.

Шерлок присоединился к нему, усевшись рядом так, чтобы их бёдра соприкоснулись. Даже после отчаянных объятий при встрече для них оставались непривычными прикосновения и мимолётные, но словно заглядывающие в душу, взгляды. Джон не знал, что думать о развитии их отношений, но сейчас он был рад представить, что, возможно, когда-нибудь один из них наберётся храбрости и сделает решительный шаг.

Но сейчас они просто сидели в тишине на крыше их дома. Джон никогда не думал, что Шерлок снова будет сидеть с ним рядом, и они будут наблюдать за закатом, а между ними опустится тишина − тёплая и тяжёлая, как летний воздух.

Шерлок первым её нарушил: 

− Почему крыша?

Джон фыркнул:

− А ты как думаешь?

− Я же попросил прощения за это. И до сих пор чувствую вину. 

− Я знаю. Но я простил тебя, и, в конце концов, ты тоже должен будешь себя простить.

Они снова замолчали. Солнце опустилось ещё ниже.

Наконец, Джон откашлялся и сказал:

− Ты назвал это трюком. Я поднимался на крышу Бартса, надеясь увидеть, как ты его провернул.

− Джон...

− И я никогда не понимал этого. Это никогда не было для меня трюком, Шерлок. Это была реальность. Это была моя жизнь. Я поднимался на крышу больше сотни раз и каждый раз я говорил себе, что в этот раз всё пойму. До тех пор, пока не поднялся туда в последний раз. − Замолчав, он посмотрел на горизонт. Шерлок, казалось, затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда он продолжит. И когда он наконец заговорил, его голос был хриплым от с трудом сдерживаемых слёз. − Прошлый раз, когда я туда поднялся, должен был стать последним. Усевшись на краю, я наклонился и стал ждать, когда на меня подействует сила тяжести. Как вдруг получил вот это. − Достав из кармана телефон, он нашёл смс-ку, которую Майкрофт прислал ему в тот день. Он передал телефон Шерлоку, который уставился на него, как будто никогда не видел прежде.

Взяв телефон и прочитав сообщение, Шерлок поджал губы.

− Я даже и представить не мог, что это так подействует на тебя, − прошептал он. − Тем более я не думал, что ты решишь тоже... Я не мечтал, чтобы ты был похож на меня.

Джон впился в него взглядом: 

− Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря что «не мечтал, чтобы ты был похож на меня»?

− Крыша − это не для меня. И наркотики тоже. Я просто... остановился. Я прекратил есть, перестав волноваться о чём-либо, кроме моей работы, которую следовало выполнить, чтобы вернуться домой. Я несколько раз чуть не умер от истощения, не получая известий о тебе: несколько месяцев Майкрофт уходил от этой темы, и я подумал, что он боится сказать мне, что ты умер. А затем он сказал мне, что ты теперь знаешь, что я жив, поэтому я позволил ему сделать всё для моего возвращения. Он был очень взволнован, сообщая мне о тебе, поэтому я поспешил домой так быстро, как мог. − Шерлок поднял голову, а затем прошептал: − Но я должен признаться, что был один такой... момент. Это случилось в России; мне было настолько холодно и одиноко, что, подумав, что ты мёртв, я поднёс лезвие к запястью. Но в тот момент Майкрофт написал мне о человеке, которого я упорно искал, поэтому я остановился, прежде чем стало слишком поздно.

− Покажи мне, − попросил Джон.

Шерлок расстегнул манжету и медленно закатал рукав. Джон втянул в себя воздух, увидев на запястье шрам. Протянув руку, он проследил его пальцем. Шерлок наблюдал за ним сквозь ресницы. 

− Посмотри на меня, − произнёс Шерлок.

Джон встретился со взглядом Шерлока.

− Джон. − Подняв руку, Шерлок с нежностью провёл кончиками пальцев по его виску.

− Я никогда не думал о прыжке, − признался Джон. − Только в последний раз. Я просто приходил туда.

− Я знаю.

− Было слишком холодно, тихо и одиноко.

− Я понимаю это. Я тоже никогда не думал ни о чем подобном и не собирался. Только один раз, когда было тоже слишком холодно, тихо и одиноко. − Шерлок показал на шрам, частично скрытый теперь под манжетой.

Джон накрыл своей рукой руку Шерлока. Переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, Шерлок крепко их сжал.

Они сидели на крыше, болтая ногами и наблюдая за тем, как темнеет небо.

− А сейчас ты думаешь об этом? − спросил Шерлок.

− Думаю о чём?

− Прыжок.

− Шерлок, если честно, я... я не знаю. Сейчас? Нет. В будущем? Я не могу сказать. Депрессия никогда не уйдёт полностью.

Они отвели взгляд друг от друга. Шерлок смотрел на город, думая о том, что мог его больше не увидеть, а Джон смотрел на их переплетённые руки.

− А ты думаешь об этом? − спросил Джон.

− Иногда. Но не сейчас, когда я дома.

− Пообещай мне кое-что, − попросил Джон. Шерлок повернулся к нему. − Пообещай мне, что если ты когда-нибудь соберёшься сделать что-то, неважно, что... уехать далеко, прыгнуть... что-угодно... ты скажешь мне, и мы сделаем это вместе. − Ощутив, что горло сдавило, он продолжил уже шепотом: − Без тебя слишком пусто, и я не хочу почувствовать это снова.

Шерлок протянул руку и слегка наклонил подбородок Джона, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза:

− Я обещаю. Я клянусь тебе, Джон, что, если когда-нибудь подумаю об отъезде, я расскажу тебе об этом, и мы сможем вместе его обсудить. Но и ты должен пообещать мне, что сделаешь то же самое. Этот год чуть меня не убил... Я не могу представить, как жил бы оставшуюся жизнь без тебя.

Джон посмотрел на него:

− Я тоже. Жизнь теряет ценность, когда ощущаешь себя потерянным, пустым, холодным и одиноким. 

− Я сожалею, Джон.

− Я знаю.

− Но я не могу сказать, что не сделаю этого снова ради того, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь.

− Сначала обсуди это со мной. Вместе мы справимся.

− Даже со смертью?

− Даже с ней.

− Джон Ватсон. − Покачал головой, он прикоснулся рукой к лицу Джона. − Ты удивителен...

Джон улыбнулся. 

Зажглись уличные фонари, и Шерлок заметил, что, наверное, это их свет отразился в глазах Джона, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать друга. 

Продолжая улыбаться, Джон встретил его на полпути. 

Вокруг них на Бейкер-стрит царила тишина, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Поднявшись на ноги, Шерлок протянул Джону руку. 

Когда они оказались дома, Шерлок закрыл небольшую дверь на крышу с тихим щелчком.


End file.
